


Bedtime Story

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Dipper tells his kids a little bed time story.





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> written for wendip-week
> 
> prompt: bedtime story

“Stowee! Stowee!” shouted the the twins as they each hopped from bed to bed. 

“Okay, okay, settle down,” Dipper told his children. The two went under the sheets of their respected beds. Dipper took a seat between the two. 

“Now what story do you guys what to hear?”

“Daddy and Aunt Mabel stowee! Daddy and Aunt Mabel stowee!” 

“Okay, did I ever tell you about how me and your Aunt Mabel traveled through time.” The twins became silent. “When we were kids, our parents sent us to stay with our great uncle Stan for a summer. While there we met a time traveler named Blendin Blandin. He was bald and talking like this.” Dipper did an impression of Blendin’s voice. Ty and Rose giggled in response. 

“So, we got his time machine and we went back in time.” 

“Did you see a dinosaur?” Ty asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Was it big and scary?” Rose chimed in. 

“You tell me,” a gruff voice came from the hall. Wendy stomped in the room. She held her hands in nof her like a t-rex. “Roar! I’m a dinosaur. I like to eat cutie kids! Roar!” 

Wendy grabbed Ty and began to tickle him. The room was filled with a chorus of laughs. Bedtime was fun.


End file.
